monakuskarionfandomcom-20200214-history
TrapManCargo
Pokemon needed: Trapinch, Mantine, Magcargo Overview If you're an OU whore, you've probably never in your life used these Pokemon before. This combination is not to be underestimated however, but just a warning before you read this: This defensive combination only works well in NU. TrapManCargo is like a mix of CeleTran and SkarmBliss, but its NU and has an anti-counter included. Together they resist all types except Grass and, similar to how SkarmBliss works, Magcargo is physically defensive and Mantine is specially defensive. Weaknesses Stealth Rock destroys this combination, so like all combinations mentioned, a Spinner is recommended. There are no status absorbers (unless you're happy with just RestTalk Mantine), so a Cleric is recommended. However, a Psycho Shift Xatu can work well to absorb status too. Moves Watch out when you're making your team that not both Mantine and Magcargo have Toxic. This can potentially make a move space wasted. Just one attack move for either Pokemon will be enough. Setting up Stealth Rock with Magcargo is recommended, adding up with potential Toxic damage and the combinations defenses, this can force a lot of switches and do a lot of indirect damage. Lava Plume on Magcargo is highly recommended to even further your chances of scoring a Burn along with Flame Body. Abilities Water Absorb is recommended for Mantine because for this set to work properly, Mantine must be as defensive as possible and will need to have a lot of type resistances. Flame Body is recommended for Magcargo because Magcargo can take just quite a few physical hits to Burn the opponent. Arena Trap is recommended for Trapinch to trap those Rock and Electric Pokemon who can ruin this combination. Items Leftovers are recommended for Mantine and Magcargo. Choice Band or Soft Sand are recommended for Trapinch. Roles Magcargo is there to absorb physical hits and if you're lucky or unlucky (if you were planning to Toxic), inflict Burn onto the enemy with Flame Body. Magcargo can then slowly take down the enemy with Lava Plume or any other preferred moves. Magcargo is also useful to take in any Burn status moves that cripples Trapinch. Mantine is there to take in Special hits excluding Electric ones and to absorb Fighting, Water and Ground moves for Magcargo which are deadly to it. Trapinch is there to take in Electric and Rock moves which are deadly to the rest of the combination and trap and kill them. Counters and Anti-Counters Counters for this set in NU would be the Special Electric types (Ampharos, Manectric, Minun, Plusle, Pikachu and Raichu) and sturdy Physical Rock types (Armaldo, Sash Rampardos) and so Trapinch is there to trap these Pokemon. The only major threat that Trapinch can't handle in NU is Cradily and so Pinsir, Swords Dance Mawile, Hitmonchan, Medicham or Primeape are recommended as anti-counters for Cradily. Pinsir and Mawile are the preferred Pokemon as they resist Grass, making the combination have no type weakness. However, here at Monakus Karion, Cradily is UU, making this combination more threatening without needing an anti-counter for Cradily. Category:Pokemon Combinations and Strategies